


Route to Hell

by whereMAD



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereMAD/pseuds/whereMAD
Summary: What made these creatures submit to the humans? They were physically stronger than them, they hold great power in which if they wanted to they can conquer them in a single thought. But they loyalty follow them. Even beings which tower their buildings bow before them.The Avatar’s of Sin will witness why these beings of great power hold the humans so dear to their hearts. They too in time will loyalty follow their human to the ends of the earth. They will foresee why their father held them with such high regard.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main character?, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Luke is a good boi, Main Character/Everyone, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Pokémon Trainer - Relationship, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon - Relationship, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, barbatos - Relationship, major character death - Relationship, shit hits the fan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue: Broken Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> A Pokémon/Obey Me! AU
> 
> I’ve wanted to make a story about this for a while, I’ll try to be committed. Please leave kudos to encourage me.

_On the seventh day God finished his work of his creation, so he rested from all his work. In a Moment of clarity, God took a small fragment of his power and gave birth to it. A creature born of pure white and Golden Arches. The newly born being looked upon his creator,bowed it’s head with respect and descended upon earth. Witnessing the mortals,the creature of pure light and awesome power, saw why God loved the humans and it too loved them in return.They bowed before the humans swearing it’s descendants will loyalty follow them unto death._

———————————————————————————

**Prologue**

When in a life or death situation occurs the human body goes straight into survival. Instinct is on autopilot, senses are more aware and a huge surge of strength emerges. But sometimes, it’s not enough.

You greedily try to suck in whatever precious oxygen you are able to take, but the looming demon tightens his hold on your neck. You try to fight back but being human you have a unfair advantage against him.

Feet scraping against the floor board trying to find a stable surface to force him off your body. Your hands blindly attempting to find a weapon of any kind. Black spots obscuring your vision, you are losing the battle. The demon on top of you says something but your hearing is an eerie static .

Then your attacker is forced off of you. You can breathe, you suck in as much air as humanly possible. Your shaking, your limbs tremble and vertigo swims thought out you. You can hear fighting not far from you. A chirp like bark and demonic snarling engage in battle, each having their own agendas.

The demon furious at being interrupted from killing the wretched human and the small blue dog creature who will die before he lets this demon hurt his partner. He will fight to protect her, they have been though so much together and the demon will not take her away from him.

Breathing harshly you finally stand, you have to help your partner. You have to guide him to battle, only then can both of you make quick get away and hope one of the brothers will come to your aid in time. Your Riolu hastily gives you a quick scan before nodding in your direction.

Breathing in sync you both determinedly look back at the Avatar of Sloth. You had tuned him out a while back but your pretty sure he had thrown every known insult at you known to man. You knew you couldn’t let him get the upper hand, you always battled fairly when it comes to battling. But this was not a fight. It was a life or death situation.

Your Riolu knew that, you knew that. So you will fight even if it meant killing the Avatar of Sloth. You started with a Quick Attack hoping you can cause damage with a Force Palm. The demon dodged to the left in a crouch, he brought his leg up high to incapacitate your Riolu. You predicted this and quickly told your Riolu to Counter the incoming attack.

Grabbing ahold of the demons leg Riolu harshly twisted it and back slammed him down. Viciously snarling the demon quickly hooked his legs around the the creature, tightening it in a unbreakable hold. Honing in on the human he grabbed a broken metal bar, flinging it inhumanly fast with a missile-like projection.

You tried to dodge but the metal bar hit its target, hitting you on the upper part of your shoulder. White blinding pain erupted in your body, screaming you fell to the ground. Blood pooled to the floor staining the hard wood floor with a dark crimson red. Your body felt like it was on fire, every single nerve in your body screaming with pain. You heard a pitiful yip and a harsh thump, you quickly raised your head to see your Riolu slumped unresponsive.

No... **NoNo**..no **NO**!! Trying to scramble to your partner, when you are suddenly brutally kicked down. The Avatar of Sloth menacingly looks down on you, his foot presses uncomfortably down on you. Yelling you hit with everything you got, hot tears fall down your face. How dear he! How dear he kill your partner! you’ve been together for thirteen years, **THIRTEEN FUCKING YEARS GONE JUST LIKE THAT!**

He laughs at your pitiful attempts to harm him. Rage sweeps though you. Your angry at him because you thought you could trust him! Your angry because of this damn place that tried to kill you one to many times! Your angry at yourself because you failed to protect your partner and you hate yourself for that.

All fight leaves you. Your a wailing mess and you don’t give two shits, you lost your partner and you don’t care if the demon kills you. You hope he makes it hurt, you hope he punishes you for being a horrible trainer and partner. You wrap your arms around his leg, you mutter apologies and weep for your loss.

The pressure on your chest resumes and it hurts but you don’t care, you lost all will to live.

Then a white light engulfs the room. It’s a warm feeling that washes over you. The light moves with celerity rapidness slamming into the demon. A crystallized blue-like orb follows after....it’s an Aura Sphere.

You know that move, you’ve memorized all moves set for Riolu evolutionary form. The light dies out, standing in all his glory your partner stands tall in his final form...Lucario. Guilt overcomes you because while many trainers rejoice in their Pokémon’s Evolution, your Riolu never wanted to evolve. You respected his decision and for thirteen years you won many battles, overcame obstacles that would have made it difficult for any trainer.

You cried because he knew he couldn’t protect you in his smaller form so he evolved to to unlock abilities that his previous form wouldn’t have had. You are a horrible trainer, you are a failure, it’s the job of a trainer to guide their Pokémon to greatness to bring out the best of themselves. You’ve failed as a trainer and as a partner, all cause you trusted that demon.

With a deep guttural snarl Lucario leapt towards the demon, running with a summoned bone, he hit the demon square in the face. Without letting him recover he went for extreme speed, hitting vital pressure points following with an aura sphere.

Coughing up blood the Avatar of Sloth wearily observed the creature’s new form. He always loathed these beings, they always got in the way of his previous hunts back on earth, ruining his **FUN**. Always protecting their Masters and when they evolved to their new form they were a force to be reckoned with. He had to be carful, one wrong move and could succumb to a death-like state which recovering takes centuries.

He had to take out this creature and fast, with a new burst of speed, agility and devastating power blows. He knew he was at a disadvantage, especially since it’s more powerful in its new evolved form. He had one chance to use his power, to paralyze his foes. Once he gets rid of this obstacle he can go back to finishing the human shit stain.

Blindly charging forward the Lucario honed in on the Avatar of Sloth, wanting to finish the demon off with close combat. It will harshly lower his defensive’s but all he needs is one opening. Watching closely the demon waits until the creature is close enough were he can feel the the warmth of its breath.

Then the demon unleashes his paralyzing power. The Lucario didn’t even know what hit him, there was no pain, no feeling of discomfort. He was just incapacitated, he was aware of his surroundings. The feeling of dread washed over him when the demon disregarded him, walking straight for his partner. He tried to move any part his body, eyes frantically watching the scene unfold in front of him. Even with his new form and power....he was as powerless as before.

You watched how your partner fought with all his might, how he fought for both of your lives. You weren’t there for him...you couldn’t guide him, help him and for your failure as a trainer you will die in a place so far from home. You only help that Belphegor will spare your beloved Pokémon Partner. You stared idly at the Avatar of Sloth, you felt him brutally grasp your throat, a gasp leaves your body when you feel foreign object in your abdomen. Looking down you see his hand deep in your body, a sadistic grin is displayed on the Avatar of Sloth.

Looking down at the human who is slowly dying, the demon is laughing with glee. He can’t wait to parade her body to his brothers, he wonders what expressions will they make especially Lucifer. Since he’s also feeling in a good mood he’ll make sure to send her head to Diavolo doorstep. Harshly grabbing the humans hair he lightly skipped his way down to give his brothers a Welcome surprise one that they’ll never forget.


	2. Excuse me what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not uploading! Busy working but I’m back, I’m also half done finishing the next chapter so I may release it later this week if not next week for sure! Thank you all so much for kudos! You keep me going.

_They watched their Father observe the humans. His greatest creation as he words it. They don’t understand, they were made to be perfect, they were made to serve him. But the humans,they are mortal, their life’s are nothing compared to them. There fragile, cruel, arrogant and they curse their Fathers name! The creatures are even worse for blindly following them. So why does their Father praise them? It’s an honor to watch over them and guide them as their Father words it. They bow to their Father’s wishes but still it perplexes them...for now_. 

———————————————————————

** 7 months earlier  **

“Thank you so much!” The young trainer cradled the egg against them. Blair observed the young boy with a joyful expression. Her Riolu Cyan, watched with a stern but prideful eyes.

After allowing the boy to clam down Blair pulled a folder with some documents. “ These are the documents on how to properly care for your Riolu” handing the documents to him. 

“ I’ve also left my information if you ever have any problems you come across” the boy took them earnestly while carefully maneuvering egg in a small pouch on his person. 

“ Thank you again for agreeing to trade with me” he beamed at Blair. “ I know you mostly demand payment because of how hard it is to breed your Riolu” 

Grinning Blair petted Cyan head, which he happily lead into. “ it’s no problem, Cyan could tell you’ll be a great partner for his offspring” Cyan looked at the boy and gave him a nod of approval. 

“ oh yeah!” Pulling his backpack off, he unzip it and carefully took out pink and purple spotted egg. “ here’s the egg trade I promised, I’m sorry I don’t know what the type of Pokémon it will hatch into.” 

Cyan held out his arms and the young trainer relinquish the egg to him. He sniffed the egg & gently laid his head on top of it and closed his eyes memorizing the aura, nodding once he skip back to where Blair was waiting. 

“ it’s no problem, it will be a great surprise when it hatches.” It was no surprise that Cyan will be a great parent to any Pokémon. It also wouldn’t be last time he will be a father to different species of Pokémon. 

“ Alright make sure you take care of yourself, ok?” Blair looked at the young trainer. He reminded her of herself when she first started her journey as a trainer. 

“ I will! I can’t thank you enough! I promise to keep you updated” he cheerfully waved at her. 

Blair watched him go for a bit before she look down at Cyan. “ let’s go Cyan we have to go to the Pokémon Center. We still have to heal up our team and we left them waiting enough” 

With a chirp bark Cyan pranced around Blair holding their new addition to their family. 

———————————————————————

** Devildom **

“ I can hardly keep myself composed! I’m so excited, enthusiastic, exhilarated!!.....um  TRILLED !!” A booming voice echoed around the courtroom. Sighing the dark haired man with eerily red eyes looked over at source of the voice. 

“ Lord Diavolo please calm yourself I need to concentrate making the teleportation seal” that being said the man continued working without any problems. 

Slightly lowering his voice but still resonating around the room Lord Diavolo looked sheepish “ I’m sorry my friend, but how can you not be excited Lucifer!” 

“ Did you see Solomon’s creature familiar?! So majestic! What did he call them again? “ Lord Diavolo continued chattering. “ I wonder what creature will our next human exchange student will have? I can hardly contain my excitement! 

With one ear trained on Lord Diavolo and his eyes intently inspecting the circle Lucifer mentally noddedat the finished spell, turning back to answer his Lord’s questions. “ Pokémon....I believe” 

“YES! Thank you Lucifer. There are so many! I wonder how many are there? Do you think that the human will have a lot of them with her? Slightly tuning Lord Diavolo out but keeping an ear out. Mentality sighing for the hundred time, Lucifer wasn’t happy with the accommodations bringing creatures to the House of Lamentation. 

It was one thing bringing a human to their home but their  pets!  He tried to persuade Lord Diavolo to only bring the human but he insisted their pets come with them. 

Making his way to his Lord’s side Lucifer waited for his brothers to arrive. He knew Mammon was most likely to neglect to show up so he’ll have to punish him later. For now it was time to summon the human to Devildom, Lord Diavolo was still talking to him about the wonders of humans when his brothers arrived. 

“Good your here! We almost stared without you all” Diavolo boisterously yelled over at the rest of the Avatars. “ please take your seats we’re about to bring the human to Devildom” 

A chorus of groans and whining followed the brothers but Diavolo couldn’t care at the slightest. Lucifer and his brothers may not see humans the way he sees them but they will in time. 

He seen them. He saw why God loves them. Why his father the King of Hell marveled at their existence. He knows that the creatures see them for who they really are. He hopes that one day that Lucifer and his brothers will acknowledge the beings known as humans. 

———————————————————————

“ Thank you again, please come by at any time we’ll be here to heal your Pokémon should the need ever arise again ” smiled a nurse behind the counter.Blair, thanked the nurse who healed her team “ I think it’s time we send some of the others back homeCyan, they need to rest for a bit” Blair headed to one of the available PC. 

After putting four of her members in the transfer box cause the damn thing only accepted a limit. After waiting for a bit Blair transferred her team back home, just as she was about to add the last of her team ti the box. 

A bright light enveloped her. It pulled her at all directions, she couldn’t tell what was up and down. She tried to call for Cyan, A touch of fur brushed against her.Blair quickly latched on and held Cyan close to her chest. 

Cyan held a tight grip on Blair’s shirt, the egg protectively squeezed between both of them. Then it was eerie quiet , a silent buzz in the back of her head was the only thing Blair make out. 

“ Your here! Welcome to Devildom, Blair Hearthome” A ecstatic voice echoed from around the room. Cautiously looking up Blair could now see she wasn’t in any old room, it looked like some Jury’s room...was she in a court house? 

Blair was taking in the interior of the room, it was beautiful. It had a dark gothic design with candle lights. In the center of it was eight throne chairs, high on the walls were banners of strange Pokémon? She couldn’t tell they were really odd. She quickly looked back to confirm if she was in a jury’s room. Strangely there were no benches for jurors. 

“ oh...pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?”Diavolo observed human, he could tell she didn’t even hear him, Lucifer was silently glaring at her for ignoring him. He took in her appearance, she was the complete opposite of Solomon. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and her skin tone was slightly darker than his mostly being for outdoors a lot. 

Her eyes finally took them all in, never lingering, always moving. Diavolo saw the creature she held close to her, blue with black markings around its body. It looked it’s way toward them. Eyes glowing red, glaring at each of the demons. It reminded him of Lucifer’s they were beautiful. 

Growling as it took a protective stance in front of the human. It was no surprise that the creatures never took a liking to demonic and angelic forces. Even Solomon’s familiar was wary of demons and it was around them a lot. 

It reminded him of the demonic hell cats running around hell. He took note that she carefully took an object from her familiar, which she put in her bag. 

Standing from her crouched position, Blair thoughts were spamming out. Where was she? How did she get her! Was she drugged?! But Cyan was with her, and she’s not tied up neither is he. Now was not the time to have a mental breakdown but did it sound good about now. 

Clearing her throat Blair mustered the strength to keep calm “ um...why did you kidnap me?” Cyan growled back at the five strange men, his eyes showed pure hated, something she never had seen on him before. It scared her that Cyan was instantly hostile to these men, it had her on edge. 

Blair mentally sent waves of calm thoughts to Cyan 

Which helped but Cyan was ready to spring into action should the need arise. Laughing the man in a strange red Military outfit confidently walked up to her. 

Taking her hands into his huge ones, she noticed how freezing cold they were. Cyan snarled at the towering man but she quickly mentally told him to stand down. 

“ Please accept my sincerest apologies for taking you away from your world but you have been chosen to to attend the Royal Academy of Diavolo!” The man Energetically clasp Blair’s hands. “ My name is Diavolo, I’am the ruler of all demons, and soon I’ll be crowned King of Hell” 

There was an odd silence that followed as Blair stared at strange man. Lucifer and his brothers stared. Even the aggravated Cyan stared. Lord Diavolo smiled down at the human silently worried if he threw too much information at her. 

Taking a huge breath Blair wondered if she hit her head hard enough would she be back in the Pokémon center. Biting the inside of her check proved to be futile, lightly tugging her hands away from the strange man, relieved that he let go without a fight. 

Blair put distance between them, he was too close which caused her to fidget with one of many necklaces. Cyan sent claming waves to her while still keeping a close eye to demons. 

Blair was freaking out, so she did the only thing that came to mind. she tried to be discrete about it but she couldn’t help but let out a giggle. Bringing her hands to her face she groaned in despair “ Mother of Arceus, strike me down I’m fucked” of course the man in front of her would let out a heartily laugh. 


End file.
